Mogwai
Appearance Mogwai stands at about 3 feet tall, and is covered predominately in white fur that is shorter during the summer and longer during the winter. She has green eyes, purple bat-like wings, short retractable claws, adorable fangs, triangular ears on top of her head, and an antenna that ends in in a bright yellow pom-pom. Racial Traits These are abilities that I, Mogwai's player, consider inherent to her race. Other moogle characters are more than free to use these as well, but I won't demand that people do. Can always explain it away as different breeds of moogle Dance Perhaps the most well-known ability of moogles is a set of ritualistic dances that allow them minor control over the environment to attack their foes. Mogwai is rather inexperienced at this, able to use it for little more than deterence, but there are moogles out there who are true masters of the art, capable of destroying their foes without appearing as if they attacked at all. Sense of touch Moogles have an enhanced sense of touch, which enables them to survive in caves where little to no light reaches. Their pom-pom works as a sensory organ to detect air pressure and essentially "see" in the dark, as well as all around them, albeit with a much smaller range. They can sense a wall at 20 feet away. Smaller things are likely to go unnoticed until closer. Their pom-pom is quite sensitive, and rubbing it can cause reactions ranging from ticklish, to pleasure, to just plain uncomfortable. Hitting it causes a great deal of pain, and most moogles will instinctively swing their pom-pom out of the way when fighting. Finally, their sense of touch also extends to a greater sense of proprioception and kinesthesia, playing a role in allowing them to perform the precise movements necessary for their dances. Sense of smell A drawback is that moogles are fairly incapable of smell. By far the biggest issue from this comes from not easily telling when food has gone bad. Food sickness is one of leading cause of illness among moogles, and they almost never at culinary arts unless somebody else supplies the ingredients for them. Personal Traits Dancing Ability In addition to the ritual dances of her people, Mogwai is skilled in a variety of dances that use her allure and charm to befuddle her opponents. However, due to the uncertain nature of these attacks, as well as there being no clear connection between her dancing and the actions of her opponents, she often appears to be contributing absolutely nothing to a fight. Whip/Glove/Gun Proficiency Mogwai's preferred weapons are whips, which she uses not only to slash opponents, but also to bind them, pull things over to her, or grapple. When necessary, she's no stranger to simply punching somebody's face in. Lastly, she has some knowledge of guns, having used them in Vana'Diel, but she's been out of practice. Elemental Weapon After obtaining the blessing of Luna, her "innate" spirit, Mogwai gained the ability to summon a morphic weapon comprised of lunar energy, usually in the form of a whip. This weapon is sustained entirely by her force of will, with its strength directly related to her emotional state. Confidence powers it more than anything, and rage is actually not that effective. Hammerspace Inventory Mogwai's status as a physical dream allows her to break reality in small ways. Primarily, she's able to keep her things on hand without actually carrying them, simply by moving them out of sight and forgetting about it. This ability only works so long as she's not thinking about how it works, and is subject to her suspension of disbelief. For example, she can't stash more than she can conceivably carry at a given time (although over time she can stash a fair bit more than she should). She also won't be able to access her stash if all her physical stuff has been taken. Toys Mogwai makes use of a variety of props and items as she fights. Most often it comes in the form of explosives, but she also keeps fresh snacks on hand to buff herself and her comrades. A fish caught three weeks ago is still fresh, right? Bus Her primary form of transportation is a modified bright blue tour bus. It has been modified extensively by a rather insane mechanic to accommodate her height, and driving it now involves a complex series of switches, levers, pull-ropes, and enough other mechanisms that it probably takes more around 6 people to drive it properly now. Translation Anything Mogwai hears will be in Common. This is not a conscious ability, and her only indication that it's happening is other people not being able to understand things she does. It's fairly limited in scope, being unable to translate written text, nor allow her to speak other languages. It also only works when the speaker is expressly trying to inform: It will not translate if someone is speaking a foreign language specifically to speak it (such as quoting a foreign phrase), or in works of art such as singing or poetry, where the rhythm and rhyming of the words is important to the work. Racism Not a combat ability of hers by any means, more like a running gag, but Mogwai is of the opinion that all humans look the same. This extends to all furless humanoids, like hylians and kokiri. Giganto are simply "big humans" to her. More to the point, she has a difficult time telling age and gender among "humans", much like how humans tend to not be able to tell the age and gender of moogles, although this doesn't stop her from flirting with them if she thinks they are cute. She has recently started catching herself and asking someone's age when she flirts with them, after a rather unfortunate incident. This inability to tell age and gender also extends to other races she's not very familiar with, such as consistently referring to Flammie as a male. Personality Mogwai firmly considers herself a responsible adult, but has a different definition of responsible than most. She has a tendency to flirt with anyone she finds cute, and tends to drink often (which only serves to make her even more flirty.) However, she firmly believes in owning up to any mistakes she makes, and doing what is right for others. She has a strong sense of justice, and needs little motivation to go bring evildoers to justice, although she's very careful to investigate any quest to avoid accidentally working for the bad guys. Most of her actions are a cheerful front. In truth, she's quite afraid of her situation so far away from her home world, and worried over the consequences of her absence. She seeks out hedonistic pursuits to keep her mind off her troubles, and tries so hard to be a heroine so she can still feel proud about what she's doing. She wants nothing more than to go back home to her master, and repair whatever damage her absence might have done to him and her homeworld at large. History Mogwai comes from the world of Vana'diel, where moogles worked closely with adventurers to augment their powers. This "job system" required splitting up an adventurer's personality into multiple "aspects" that embodies a specific way of fighting: Care and protection for white mages, honor for paladins, destruction for black mages, and so forth. Switching their master's aspects was one of a moogle's duties. Mogwai's adventurer, her master, was a galka named Dobenn. Most moogles were content to stay at home, keep their master's spells intact, and basically lead a modest life, but Mogwai grew restless and began to accompany her master on his trips. At first, she stayed out of combat, but eventually came across a ritual that would permit a moogle to borrow an adventurer's aspect temporarily by ingesting part of them (usually some of their blood). As an adventurer could only safely have 2 aspects in use at a time, this meant she could borrow any that were not in use without harming her master's ability. However, this ritual was forbidden for two reasons: The first was that the moogles were wary of anything that might harm their relationship with the adventuring races (such as drinking their blood), and the second was that the rush of power experienced had euphoric qualities, and could become addictive. The last moogle to use it heavily eventually drained his master dry, and began feeding on other adventurers before he was finally stopped. With the help of her boyfriend Kupachi, Mogwai has curbed her use of the ritual, but the addiction was a constant part of her life up until she landed in the cleft, and in many ways still is. All that changed one day when she found herself in the Cleft. Immediately, her thoughts turned to her master. The job system spell required constant upkeep to maintain, and she worries constantly over what will happen as she's gone. The best case scenario is that he's stuck in the last job he was and cannot change. The worst case scenario involves all his aspects manifesting at once, leading to a highly unstable and powerful being that would undoubtedly spell doom for the rest of Vana'diel. After her initial attempts at getting back failed, Mogwai fell into a deep depression, content to merely drink her sorrows away in Truce's gutters. Recently, however, she's heard rumors of a way out of the cleft involving Sage Joch and the spirits of Mana. With this new hope, Mogwai has begun turning her life around, living each day with a spring in her step. Quest for the Mana Spirits In searching for a way out of the Cleft, Mogwai has begun to track down the spirits of mana to seek their blessings. She's been accompanied by Twilight, Jameson, and Eevee, with others aiding occasionally. Along the way, she's been confronted by avatars of some of the lesser gods from her world. The most vocal of them, Carbuncle, warned her that this quest would end in boundless despair for her. She has chosen to ignore his advice and see where the quest takes her. Along her way, she learned the truth about her appearance in the Cleft: She's not the "real" Mogwai, instead being her dream self. She was made to manifest in the Cleft by Diabolos, avatar of dreams, in a plot by the terrestrial avatars of a doomed future. In that future, she made use of her forbidden technique to cripple the major nations, who now rely on the very same adventurers she can drain power from for their defense. The avatars used the power of Atomos to travel back in time to try and prevent it, trying various plans to stop her from turning into a monster. Most of these involved killing her without making things worse, but this most recent attempt is to try and make her lead a life of adventure in her dreams, so she has no need to do so in the real world, and stays away from whatever triggers her. Mogwai eventually obtained the blessing of all 8 spirits, but has continued to adventure doing odd jobs here and there. She is primarily troubled by a recurring vision of the maw of Atomos in the sky raining down fire, a vision of her future self arriving to kill her. Relationships Eevee Eevee journeyed with her since her questing began, and the two have become very close friends, possibly even boyfriend and girlfriend if she'd ever actually admit as such. She firmly relies on his support, and is always willing to do what she can to help him. Julexa Mogwai doesn't know too much about Julexa, but finds her adorable, and since Eevee considers the little pichu as a sister, she considers it her duty to keep the little pokemon from harm. Helios She's occasionally worked with him on her quest for the mana spirits, and has helped him find mana shards to use as a power source. Although she often tells the story of how Helios attacked her, and had his M85 robot send her to the hospital, she's quick to mention that she has since forgiven him. As she puts it "That was a crazy day." Twilight Sparkle Considers her a friend, and occasionally gets her advice on magical and academic matters. Black Ravens Mogwai technically works for the Black Ravens on a contract basis to collect data on the mana spirits. She's suspicious of their motivations, but as of yet has nothing to prove. ---- =Gizmo= Appearance Gizmo is a long-eared moogle with a red pom-pom. She's typically dressed in plate mail. Sometimes, depending on whether from her point of view it's before or after the first time Mogwai met her, she will be wearing a red fez she stole from the other moogle due to "time shenanigans" Personality Gizmo is brash, aloof, and a bit of a know-it-all. She makes no secret of her status as a time traveler, and often uses knowledge of future events to alternatively taunt and help the others. Occasionally, she shows genuine concern for Mogwai and Eevee, but is quite reticent on what she knows of them in the future, often simply saying "Spoilers" to any inquiries. History What little is known about Gizmo is that she comes from a not-too-distant future, where she's battling a monster whose attack has a side effect of knocking her back in time. She eventually learned that this attack will eventually erase her so she never existed, and that she likely first started fighting the monster with a team of friends, of whom she's the only survivor. She had Mogwai's bus modified to disable the effect, essentially sending her back to her own time, although since it reverses time travel and doesn't actually cause it, she cannot bring anyone with her. Category:Player Characters